Willow Seeds
by SunMonTue
Summary: Dave and Kurt in bed together. Originally meant to be part of Chapter 12 of TWB. Unapologetic smut, particularly if you haven't read TWB. Can be read on its own and is quite fluffy. Top!Kurt.


**Author's note**: As previously mentioned, this is meant to be part of Chapter 12 of TWB, but didn't make it due to time constraints (and Dave being called Dame and Dane due to sleep-deprived typing). It stands fine on its own – you just need to know that Dave and Kurt have just had sex (Dave topping) for the first time in an oddly-defined relationship, and now it is Kurt's turn.

The-Pink-Post-It pointed out that posting something mid-week would make a great (if slightly early) Thanksgiving gift, so Happy Thanksgiving to all the American peeps out there that celebrate it.

Also, I have now watched two minutes of Season 3. I think you all know which two minutes those are. Won't say anything more because I am not going to spoil anything for anyone else. Thanks to Debraelq who showed me those two minutes, and also for giving the majority of this a read-through and offering very useful feedback. Still with the British spelling, but without the bloody Britishisms.

* * *

><p><strong>WILLOW SEEDS<strong>

**(An addendum to Chapter 12 – December 2025 (part two) of Tree Without Blossoms)**

He can feel Kurt against his back, chest warm and slightly sticky. He'd fallen asleep pretty quickly, which is a bit embarrassing now that he thinks about it, knowing that Kurt must have pulled the blankets over them and turned off the lights. He remembers Kurt's fingers, feather-light, tracing over his tattoo, and that's the last thing he can recall, not the most important thing from yesterday, but the last before sleep overtook him.

His body is aching, muscles that haven't had that type of workout in months reminding him they exist, and it feels _fantastic_. He rolls his shoulders but stops when Kurt snuffles, breath hot and moist against his neck. It's dark, and while he has no idea what time it is, his internal clock is telling him it's almost time to get up. Which he _won't_ be doing. He's not moving. He's calling in sick, something he hasn't needed or wanted to do in over two years, but he has no plans to leave this bed, unless it's to have a shower with Kurt. And maybe eat some food. Okay. So he has no plans to leave his apartment.

He feels Kurt shift, and he grins when he feels the press of an erection against his arse. He pushes back gently, arching his back slightly, and starts a gentle rocking motion back and forth. Kurt mumbles _'not chilli flavoured'_ and shifts again, his cock now pressed against the length of his crack and Dave hums in approval. He's in two minds about this, only because Kurt's body clock is two hours behind him, so it's even earlier. However, he can't imagine any scenario that Kurt would have a problem being woken this way.

"Why would you put chilli in it?" Kurt mumbles, sounding annoyed and Dave can't help but snicker. He doesn't remember Kurt talking in his sleep any of the other nights they've been together, but it sounds like he's having a conversation, but not one that would cause an erection. Dave grinds back against Kurt's cock, and it's definitely gotten harder, now much warmer and firmer between his arse cheeks. His own cock has slowly been filling and he moves his hand to palm it.

"Mmm…" Kurt mumbles, and Dave grins again, because _that_ tone tells him he's not talking about fucking chilli anymore. Well, that, and the sudden increase in pressure as Kurt pushes against him when he rocks back. He feels the vibration of another _mmm_ against his neck and what's he's pretty sure is either a kiss or a lick.

"You going to do something with that? Dave asks, his voice rough and throat dry as he thrusts back.

"What?" Kurt replies, sounding all sleepy and confused and Dave wants to roll over so they're facing one another, except that in the dark of the room he won't even be able to tell if Kurt's eyes are open, so he stays where he is.

He's not sure what to say. He's not like Kurt, not ballsy enough to say _I want you to fuck me_. His first time ever was with Keegan, and with Keegan being more experienced and knowing what he was doing meant Dave had bottomed. Dave had liked it; he'd liked _all_ of it. He's not fussy, and with Kurt… well, he'll take anything and everything on offer quite frankly. He doesn't know about Kurt's preferences, but he figures even guys that consider themselves bottoms like to top occasionally.

"What did you say?" Kurt asks, sounding slightly more coherent and Dave bites his lip, taking a deep breath in through his nose. It should be easy, here in the dark, except he'd much prefer for the lights to be on, to be facing Kurt, gauge his reaction. He thrusts back slowly, making it as clear as he can without words.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans for that…" he says, voice and throat thick with uncertainty.

"Mmm…maybe. Is it part of a matching pair?"

"Yes, it's part of a matching pair," Dave mumbles, and he can't help but be amused.

"Mmm, what do you want? Blow job? Me riding you? We could jerk each other off…so many options…" Kurt murmurs, but Dave notes he hasn't listed the one he's wanting, although the visual image of Kurt riding him has him biting his lip.

"Um, aren't you a bit sore?" Dave asks, and _fuck_, if he can ask that, he should be able to ask Kurt to fuck him.

"Mmm, not _that_ sore," Kurt says, and he starts kissing the side of his neck, nips on his earlobe and that movement pushes himself firmly against Dave's back again, cock being dragged upwards and Dave pushes back and bites back a little moan.

"I just thought that maybe we could switch it up," Dave says, and his face feels hot, but it's out there now. He's too focussed on his own embarrassment for a moment to realise that Kurt has tensed behind him, pulling away slightly. "Kurt?"

"Um…"

"Talk to me…" Dave murmurs, because he knows now that something isn't right. That something is bothering this usually sexually confidant man lying with him in his bed. He has no idea what, but he's _going_ to find out.

"You really want me to…" and he doesn't need to define anything, they both know what they're talking about.

"Yeah. That okay?" Dave asks, and he rolls over. He might not be able to see Kurt, but he can hold him, and he really needs that right now. He folds an arm over Kurt, pulling him close again and runs fingers in a circle on his back, hoping that it feels relaxing. Or arousing. Either is good.

"Yeah. Yeah. More than okay…I…just…it's been awhile."

"That's okay, been a while for me too…" Dave replies, and it has. It's been ten months since Greg left for London, but he's not forgotten what to do which has been pretty evident in the last twelve hours.

"Um…a long while. Like…years," Kurt says, and his voice is a whisper against Dave's chest.

"Wow. That's…a while. Um, do you not like it?" Dave asks, and that's the only reason he can think of, and he can work with that if he has to, but he's filled with relief when Kurt starts laughing into his chest.

"I like it fine…I just…I like the other person to want it as well."

"Ah…" Dave murmurs, understanding dawning, but his stomach sinks, because he suspects he knows why the loser hasn't been exactly generous to Kurt in bed. Little hallmarks which remind him of his and Keegan's breakup years ago. "So…body and mind willing?"

"God yes. More than willing…I just. I'm surprised. You've surprised me David Karofsky," Kurt says, and he's fully relaxed against Dave again, body moving like a wave, pressure up and down his body.

"Good. I'm glad. Would be boring otherwise…"

"Very boring," Kurt agrees, and his hand has crept between them to stroke Dave's cock. "So…you want to tell me anything else while we're being all open and honest?"

"Not that I can think of… but you ask and I'll answer. Just…don't stop doing that," Dave states, and he's trying to think of a topic of conversation that they haven't discussed already, but there's only one, and it's because they've generally been too busy _doing_ to actually talk about it. _Sex_.

"So, Keegan then?"

"_Mmmhmm_. He knew what he was doing. Biggest geek ever. He took my sexual education very seriously…" Dave says, moving rhythmically into Kurt's hand.

"I'll have to thank him…"

Dave huffs out a laugh and hopes like hell he's joking, because he doesn't want his past and current boyfriends discussing his fucking sex life. It's bad enough when Karen and Santana do it, he doesn't want it happening with people who actually have (or in the case of Keegan, _had_) a vested interest. He's not exaggerating about Keegan either, because he'd felt at times that he'd been enrolled in another course at college. Gay sex 101.

Kurt's hand is still moving on his cock, along with his body, and the fluid movements remind him that Kurt used to dance, all graceful like this. He goes searching for Kurt's mouth, and there's a very faint hint of grey in the room now, breaking up the pitch black, but still not enough. He finds warm dry lips and ignores the slightly acidic taste of morning breath, certain his mouth is no better, but who the fuck cares when there's _this_.

"So…if we're doing this then I'm going to need some light," Kurt states, and his voice trembles just a bit, but Dave has no idea whether it's from nerves or excitement. Probably both. But either way, he's right, there does need to be some light, if only to find where the fucking lube has got to. He doesn't want to turn on the main lights, even dimmed right down they'll seem too bright. He settles for opening the curtains, dragging himself from the warmth of the bed and Kurt's body to draw them back all the way.

It's too close to a new moon, but there's enough reflected light coming up from the city that the room is thrown into multiple shades of grey, and it will only get lighter as the sun rises. He turns back to the bed to find Kurt watching him, hand stroking his own cock and Dave shivers with anticipation. He slides back into the warmth of the bed, and the sheets feel scalding hot against his skin. Kurt's lips and hands are on him, sliding a leg between Dave's and thrusting forward so their cocks brush against each other.

"Hi…" Kurt says, and Dave looks him in the eye, and they stare at each other for a few seconds, hands busy on each other's bodies. Dave knows then that if Kurt tries to brush this off later as just sex, he will fight him for it, because it's anything but.

"Hi…" Dave whispers back, and he tilts his head just enough so he can start kissing Kurt again. He kind of wants to leave a mark, not somewhere anyone can see it, just where he would know he'd left something. He's never done it before though, and he's not going to do it now, because Kurt would likely bitch him out over it.

* * *

><p>Kurt's not sure how to progress further. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said years. It's been nearly two-and-a-half, and he doesn't want to think about Alex while he's in bed with Dave, but he can't help it. He's pretty confident about his abilities when it comes to sex, despite being cheated on; he's worked through it enough to know it's not <em>his<em> problem. And maybe Alex was feeling a little neglected with the number of hours Kurt had been working, but he should have talked to Kurt about it, not gone off and started fucking around with a married man.

All that pales into the background though, because right now Dave wants _him_. He's nervous, because he _knows_ what to do, but it feels rusty, and he's terrified that he's somehow going to disappoint Dave and never be given this opportunity again. Or worse. He could hurt him. And he'd never forgive himself for that. So he's going to go slow. As slow as they can both cope with anyway, and he's glad that he's already come twice in the last twelve hours, because just the _idea_ has him rock hard with anticipation. He'd never thought this was a possibility, which he knows is naively stereotypical, but he just didn't think…

He can feel his pre-come leaving a sticky residue on his cock, making it feel slick as it slides against Dave's erection, and he knows he's just going to have to do it. Stop procrastinating and wasting time, and _do it. _He runs a hand purposefully down Dave's back, fingers splaying over his arse cheek and squeezing and he's pretty sure Dave is smiling into his shoulder, but his tongue is drawing a little pattern on his collar bone and damn if it's not distracting. He tries to focus again.

He'd moved the lube back to the side table last night, before going to the bathroom and wiping himself clean. He'd watched Dave sleep, which he's starting to suspect he has a slight addiction to, because he'd wanted to take more photos. He draws away from Dave, and he's pretty sure his hands are shaking as he reaches over Dave and his fingers close around the lube. He feels a swipe of tongue on his nipple and he can't help but jerk and he peers down and Dave is grinning at him.

"_Relax_ Kurt. I'm not going to hold up a score card at the end or anything…"

Kurt bites his lip in amusement, but Dave's right, he feels tightly wound again. He takes a deep calming breath, because Dave is right, this isn't a competition. They're in this together, a team sport and he smiles at his analogy.

"Better…" Dave mumbles, voice muffled because he's gone back to sucking and licking and Kurt shudders against him, because he has relaxed, and it's a bit scary how well Dave knows his body already. Dave's rolled to his back, legs spread, and Kurt knows an invitation when he sees one. He flips the lid on the tube and squirts a sizeable dollop onto his fingers and pushes the sheets and blankets away with the other, almost scrambling to kneel between Dave's drawn up legs. Dave's watching him with the same intense look, like Kurt can do no wrong.

He bites his lip until it hurts, first finger sinking in and it's hot and tight and he'd forgotten completely just how hot and tight it is when you're not the one being stretched open. Dave's eyes have flickered closed, but he's groaning and pushing against him and Kurt knows how he's feeling, because he's felt it only hours before, and _god_ thinking about it is a turn on, and knowing he's going to be pushing in to this tight hot heat magnifies it ten-fold. He lowers his head to Dave's cock, runs a tongue over the head and Dave groans again, a long drawn out _Kurt_.

Kurt moves his finger slowly, cautiously, and matches the pace to swipes at Dave's cock with his tongue. Dave's rocking in an awkward up and down motion, clearly wanting the dual-sensation and Kurt adds another finger, rotating his hand and spreading his fingers gently

"God, you're fingers feel…so good. _Long_."

"Mmm…I can spread my fingers over more than an entire octave on the piano," Kurt says, and _what the hell has possessed him to say _that? He sometimes wonders what happens to his brain-mouth filter. He quickly goes back to busying his mouth with Dave's cock, in the vain hope that if he keeps his mouth busy he'll stop saying stupid things.

"I don't need to be stretched that fucking wide," Dave replies, and his breathing is short and sharp, but Kurt's pretty sure that he's grinning. He doesn't say anything, instead just pinches Dave on the arse and get a muffled '_oh holy Christ'_ for his efforts. Which is _interesting_. He hums in approval and Dave jerks beneath him. Kurt's fingers are sliding easily now, still very snug, but Dave's relaxed, so he adds more lube and slips a third finger in, and _fuck_, he knows he'll fit, if he doesn't pass out from anticipation first.

He moves his fingers from a triangle to a plain, twisting and pushing, and he sucks and licks with his mouth, and with his other hand he massages the perineum and he knows it can be sensation overload, but he's deliberately staying away from the prostate for now. He draws his fingers out, and he's not sure whether to go for four, or try two thumbs but Dave's reaching for the condoms, blindly flapping his hand around in the direction of the bedside table. He finds one and passes it to Kurt, breathing heavy.

His fingers are actually trembling, and they're sticky-slippery with lube and then Dave is there, hand on his cock, stroking assuredly, other hand taking the little foil square before ripping it open with his teeth, which is another type of sexy Kurt hadn't ever considered before. Dave kisses him as he rolls the condom down, tongue moving in long sweeping strokes against his lips before he pulls away and turns around and drops to his knees and elbows.

Kurt's breath catches in his throat as he looks down at the body spread in front of him. Dave's _back_. Muscles he'd never considered before are flexing as Dave rocks slightly and he can't help but run his hands over them, tracing the arms and shoulder as well, and _god_ he's so turned on right now. Dave's hole is shiny with lube, stretched open and just waiting and Kurt wants to imprint this on his memory _forever_.

"Before Christmas Kurt…" Dave mutters and Kurt snaps his attention back to what they are meant to be doing.

"Mmm… Christmas is only eight days away, I'm sure if we wanted to we could drag it out that long…"

"Like hell you will…"

"Bossy bossy…" Kurt teases, and god it feels good to be able to laugh in bed like this. He runs his cock up and down Dave's crack until he can feel the heat through the thin latex barrier and lube.

"If it gets the job done. Stop fucking _teasing_ me."

Kurt pushes, Dave mutters _'oh god fuck finally_' and all Kurt can focus on is the tightness. Then the heat. And then the body in front of him, the owner of the tightness and heat and it's a thousand times better than he remembers. He stays as still as possible, truly trying to memorise the moment, but he's going to have to start moving soon, the urge to thrust wildly curling in his stomach and his legs are burning from the effort to hold still.

" Fuck Kurt, _move_ already…"

"Shush you," Kurt replies, and eyes narrowed he pinches Dave's arse again, and sure enough Dave bucks back, forcing Kurt's cock a bit deeper and he lets out a low groan. He places his hands on Dave's hips and pulls back, spreads the cheeks and presses forward slowly, and it's _there_. That forgotten rhythm. He starts to move more assuredly, and _fuck_, how he's gone so long without this in his life he has no idea, but he's not giving it up again ever. _Not for anyone_.

Dave is moving with him, and he's muttering into the mattress, obviously not words Kurt needs to hear when Dave's body is telling him everything he needs to know. Or cares about right now. He wants to try something, and it's a bit of a gamble, but he's pretty sure it'll pay off. He rakes his fingernails down Dave's back, not too hard, but enough to raise faint red lines and Dave's whole body arches.

"Fucking hell… how do you even _know_…"

"Mmm…" Kurt replies, feeling smug, because Dave's not the only one able to read his partner in bed. He increases his pace then, letting himself go, he wants to find the right angle, so he tries to pay attention to Dave's responses, but finds he doesn't need to because…

"There. _There._ God. Fuck. Just there. Fuck _Kurt_…"

Kurt obeys, focussing all his energy as best he can on drawing past that inner bundle of nerve endings. He has no idea if Dave can come like this, but he hopes he can, because he wants to feel his orgasm from the inside-out. He reaches around, immensely glad he's so long limbed, and wraps his fingers around Dave's cock. He gets a long drawn-out indecipherable swearword in response and he pumps furiously before drawing his hand back and returning his focus to the push and pull of his cock inside Dave's body.

"Touch yourself…"

"Not fucking likely…" Dave mutters, and Kurt's not sure what he means by that exactly.

"Please…_touch_ yourself," Kurt repeats, and Dave responds by shifting slightly so he can reach his cock.

"Fucking too close Kurt…" Dave mumbles, and Kurt feels a rush, knowing that, and he mumbles back a heartfelt _'good'_. He's close as well, and he wants to come first, because he wants to suck Dave dry. Put his fingers back inside and stroke Dave's prostate until he _screams_. He lets that thought drive him over the edge and he's panting, desperate to breath properly. He withdraws quickly, probably too fast, and he's pushing Dave, forcing him onto his back, and he looks a bit stunned when Kurt bats his hand away from his cock.

He slides two fingers back inside, there's plenty of give now, he crooks his fingers and Dave almost howls. Fingers are _far_ more accurate tools. He swallows a couple of times, working some saliva up in his mouth, takes a long breath and sinks his mouth and throat down. He's _good_ at this. He knows he is, and Dave is a very appreciative recipient, which makes it so much more rewarding.

"Fuck… you're going to _kill_ me…_god_."

Kurt can't reply, mouth busy, but he bobs his head, relaxing as he goes down, swallowing around Dave, fingers stroking him inside and _this_ is the Dave he wanted last night, his body responding on a base level and it's a heady realisation that he can make Dave fall apart like this, not to mention fantastic for his ego. Dave's pushing against him, almost frantic, repeated _oh god_s filling the air between them, fingers scrambling at the sheets.

"Kurt…god Kurt…close. _Ah_…"

He feels Dave's orgasm rip through him, legs shaking, voice hoarse as he shouts and his fingers are clamped tight and _fuck_, he'd wanted to feel this around his cock, but there will be other times. Lots of other times. Soon. He eases his fingers out slowly, licking at Dave's still semi-erect cock and Dave twitches beneath him and Kurt suspects he's too sensitive now.

He crawls up the bed and tries to gracefully collapse beside Dave, although he suspects he just looks like a sack of potatoes. Dave's chest is falling and rising rapidly and he places a hand in the middle, and he can feel Dave's heart thumping against his palm. He feels hot, sticky and even more somnolent than last night. Well used. He wants to sleep again. Dave can get the blanket this time. He feels soft fingers brush over his ribs and then he's jostled and when he opens his eyes Dave is trying to pull the sheet up with his toes. Kurt pokes him in the side and he grins when Dave lets out a squeak.

"Stop being lazy and pull it up properly…" Kurt murmurs, and he wants to curl back into Dave's body and _sleep;_ other activities are side-lined for now and sleep is the next best thing he can think of to do with Dave.

* * *

><p>As he shakes the blanket over them he takes in Kurt's appearance. There's enough light in the room now, and he can't help but be amused. Kurt sleeping with damp hair has left him with a riot of uncontrollable waves and little wing-like pieces of hair that are sticking out in a way that remind him of the yellow feathers on rock-hopper penguins. He likes seeing Kurt like this, all sleepy and sexy and <em>happy<em>. Propping himself up on an elbow he runs his hand down Kurt's jaw, almost cupping his face, thumb stroking the line of Kurt's cheek bone. Kurt turns his head into the caress and presses a kiss to the ball of his hand and Dave's heart clenches, and he _knows_. He loves him. What he'd almost said on the phone not even twenty-four hours ago in a panic fuelled apology, that he loves him. It's true. He does.


End file.
